Finding Love
by BabyGurl20
Summary: Moving to a new town isn't easy, it definitly isn't for Inuyasha and Miroku when at every corner they're being hit on by guys. watch as they'll go thourgh the life a teenager with all the drama, humor, and love. this sum sucks better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I would kill off kagoma and it would be a yaoi fest

Authors Note: This one of many of my new story coming out. "A Child Called 'Freak' and many more Oh and spoiler I kind of made Inuyasha and Miroku brother and their fraternal twins so yea don't look alike but have some similarities. And yes that would make Miroku hanyou as well.

Chapter 1 New School

Ding, ding, ding, a groan came from the pile of covers on a king sized wood four- poster bed. The body that was curled up in the covers throws them, back and slapped a hand on the alarm clock to turn it off. "Inuyashaaaaaaaa… are you wake" a smooth tenor voice called from his bedroom door. "Ugh…yes now go away Miroku" Inuyasha said climbing out of the bed, his long sliver hair rolling down his back in silky waves. "No, I have to make sure you're up so we don't be late for our first day at a new school" Miroku said walking into the room.

As he walked his rounder then normal guy's hips swayed, which he got from their mother, Inuyasha had the same thing. They got a lot of their body structure from their mother; from their round feminine like hips, small waist that made them curvy, to their pouty lips, small nose, and doe like eyes and wavy hair. Also their butts, yea their butts which their both decide they could live without. It was plump, bigger than most girls and a lot of guys mistake them for girls one than once. They could live with everything else, but that from guys mistaken them for girls, to slapping them on the butts every time they passed by.

The only different between them was the color of their hair and eyes. While Miroku has their mothers deep brown eyes, but a darker brown of hair color. Inuyasha has sliver hair like their father and golden eyes. In other words they got a lot of hassle for their looks. "I'm fine to go take a shower now, don't you still have to get ready" Inuyasha grumbled glaring at him but it had no real bit behind it. "Yea, but it doesn't take me half an hour to get up" Miroku said smiling at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked to his bathroom "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes" he called out before closing the door. Miroku still smiling walked out of the room and to his own, and got in his shower.

Inuyasha walked out of the steamed filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. He walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes. He pulled on some skinny jeans that hugged his hips snugly, he put on a red t-shirt with words written in black on them said _I know you like what you see, but if you're standing outside my window looking at me it's called stalking _he grabbed his red low top converses and book bag and headed down stairs and into the kitchen, were his Mother, Father, and Miroku were. Miroku had on a pair of black low ride jeans and a purple shirt with writing on it that said _I'm one percent nice and hundred and thousand percent naughty _he had on black converses.

"Hello sweeties are you hungry" his mother asked. She was cooking waffles, eggs, and bacon. "Yes, thank you" he said when she sat a plate in front of him. "Are you two ready for your first day" the deep baritone voice of their father asked. "Yep, it's going to be great" Miroku said after swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "Good, I have to get to the office early today but I'll be home at seven, you have a good day at school and don't get into trouble" he said give them a stern look. They smiled innocently "Of course" Miroku said, "Don't we always" Inuyasha finished for him also smiling.

He looked at them with a slight frown on his face "Like I said stay out of trouble" He leant down and kissed the top of their heads and kissed Izayoi on the lips. "Ewww, old people kissing" Inuyasha and Miroku made gagging sounds. Inutaisho hit them lightly on the head "Be quiet brats". The laughed and he left they finished off their breakfast and kissed their mother good bye and head off to school, they toke Inuyasha's Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha and it makes me so sad

Warning: yaoi, profanity, Kagome, Kagura Bashing in later chapters

Authors Note: To those who are waiting for the update on my stories Snake in the lions den and Shall we dance here is a notice. I'm working on chapter six for Shall we dance and will have it up soon, but it be longer for chapter three for Snake in the lions den because the finish chapter got deleted by my mother who didn't know what she was doing and messed it up so yea.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Kouga

Chapter 2 Beginning of the first day

Inuyasha and Miroku drove down the road, while fighting over what to listen to the radio. "We are NOT listening to that dumb song" Inuyasha growled out as he changed the radio back to '_Paradise'_ by Coldplay. "We are young is not a dumb song, Paradise is a dumb song" Miroku yelled back, while turning the radio back to the other song. "No it isn't, it is a great song" Inuyasha said changing it back. "You have no taste in music" Miroku said, turning it back. "You're the one with no taste in music; if you did then you wouldn't like that stupid song".

Miroku looked shocked for a moment before retorting "I cannot believe you just said that, what is wrong with you". "Well believe it, and nothing is wrong with me" Inuyasha said. They arrived at the school, as Inuyasha found a parking space, he and Miroku continued to argue over which song was better. "You just can't say that it's a bad song, have you ever even listen to it" Miroku asked as he grabbed his book bag and got out of the car. "Of course I have heard it, that's why I don't like it" Inuyasha grabbed his book bag and got out too.

"I just don't understand". "You're so weird" Miroku said standing at the front of the car, waiting for Inuyasha. "You're weird, for not like Coldplay" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku shook his head as they made their way to the front of the school. Kids were everywhere some leaning up against cars talking, other were doing last minute homework. They walked into the school and went to the main office to pick up their schedules. They approached the reception desk and the lady sitting at the desk looked up. She had straight black hair with a few strands of gray, long nose, thin lips and grayish blue eyes.

"Yes, how may I help you" she asked. "Yes, we're new here and we came to get our schedules" Inuyasha said. "Oh, you two are the Takahashi twins", Inuyasha and Miroku nodded their heads. "Yes, I have your schedules right here" She handed them each their schedule. "And here's a map of the school to help you get around". Inuyasha and Miroku thanked her and left. "So what classes do you have" Miroku asked looking over his own schedule. "First period, I have AP Calculus, 2nd period I have AP Human Geography, 3rd period I have AP English Lit. 4th period is my free period, 5th period I have Latin 4 Honors, 6th period I have Art 4 Honors, 7th period I have AP Chemistry. How about you" Inuyasha asked.

"We have three classes together, First period, I have AP Calculus, 2nd period I have AP Human Geography, 3rd period is my free period, 4th I have English Lit, 5th period I have Latin 4 Honors, 6th period I have Digital/Multimedia, 7th period I have Microbiology Honors." Miroku said naming off his classes.

"So, we'll see each other three times a day not including lunch time" Inuyasha said, Miroku nodded. "Ok, let's get to class before we're late" Inuyasha said and they head toward their first period. As they walked into their class they were few of the kids that had arrived early. They took two seats in the back and waited for class to start. They sat and talked, until the bell rung, Inuyasha bent down to get his notebook out of his book bag; when he felt someone standing over him. "Excuse me, beautiful but you're in my seat" a Smooth Tenor voice spoke. Inuyasha frowned and looked up at the guy who spoke. The guy had long brown hair, with warm brown eyes, his skin was tan and his face had a kind of boyish charm to it. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know".

Inuyasha watched as the boy's eyes got wide and held and confuse look in them. "Yo…You're a GUY!" the boy basically yelled. Inuyasha's frown deepen "Yes, I'm a guy, you got a problem with that" Inuyasha growled at him. The boy shook his head "Oh no, nothing wrong with that just I thought you were a girl; you know with the way you look" the boy said. Inuyasha glared at him "Well as you can see I'm not". The boy was about to say something else when he was interrupted, "Bankotsu, leave those girls alone, they don't to talk to you" said a smooth slightly deeper then Bankotsu voice in a teasing way. Inuyasha and Miroku were annoyed at this and they looked in the direction the voice came from. Their eyes widen at who they saw, two drop dead gorgeous boys.

One with deep tan skin stretched over well-defined muscle that will make your mouth water, he stood at six feet and four inches with jet black hair that went to his shoulders. He had beautiful crystal clear blue eyes that could rival the sky. He had a Greek god face that would send a girls heart racing. The other the boy was just as hot. He had long Silvery white hair that shined in the sun; his skin was light and fair, he was the same height as the bronze skinned kid beside him. He had the face of a Greek god also. "Oh, hey Kouga and Sesshomaru, I wasn't bothering them, we were just talking" Bankotsu told them. After ogling the two Greek gods for a moment, it dawned on Inuyasha what the bronze skinned kid Kouga said, he glared at him twice in just a few minutes they have been called girls.

"First of all we're not girls, and second of all we don't need your help" Inuyasha growled at them. His frowned deep when he saw the surprised looks on their faces, "Oh, W…We're sorry, we thought you guys were girls" Kouga said sheepishly. "It's okay, we get that all the time" Miroku said trying to the peace. Inuyasha turned a glared at him "It is _not _okay". Miroku shot a look at him that said '_chill out_' and Inuyasha shot a look at him that said '_hell no_' Miroku rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the boys. "Hi I'm Miroku Takahashi and the loud mouth over there is my twin Inuyasha". "Hey, I'm not loud" exclaimed Inuyasha; Miroku turned to him "Yes you are".

Sensing a fight coming Kouga intervene "Well I'm Kouga Wolfe, and this is my friends Sesshomaru Taskia and Bankostu Salavi and it's nice to meet you"

BabyGurl20~ So ok, like, love, hate please review


End file.
